You're Always There
by kan78
Summary: Naraku is finally defeated, but not without a price. Now, lost without Inuyasha, Kagome tries to go on in life. One day, she stumbles across a wounded dog, but is it any ordinary dog? Or is there a secret behind this mysterious animal?
1. Prolouge

Wow, alright. HEY everyone this is my FIRST STORY! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**You're always there ~Prologue~**

A screech pierced the nighttime sky. It echoed through the trees and the mountains, as the great evil was speared with an arrow. Naraku stared in horror as his body was destroyed. His tentacles collapsed and withered away in the wind, turning to mere dust.

He glared back at the tear-stricken miko, her bow poised to strike once more.

"You bitch!" He cried out. "You cannot defeat me!"

Kagome pulled the bow back tighter as her throat tightened. She felt the world on her shoulders. This was her last arrow. Her body ached and cried out in pain, but her chocolate eyes stayed firm on her target-the head of Naraku.

"Naraku! This is for everyone whose lives you destroyed! This is for Sango. This is for Miroku. This is for Shippo. This is for _Kikyo_-"

Kagome bit her lip as more tears fell from her eyes.

"And Naraku! This is for _INUYASHA!_" Kagome released her arrow. It zipped from the bow and flung itself toward his head.

Kagome's powers surrounded the tip of the arrow as her miko power was finally unleashed.

The purple light encased Naraku, droning out his petrified screams. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright explosion that burst out from the spot where her arrow hit.

'_Finally it is done. Inuyasha, we did it.' _

When the light faded, there was nothing left on the great spider half demon. He was finally defeated.

Kagome dropped her bow as she slumped to her knees. It was finally over. No more pain. No more suffering.

"We did it!" Kagome turned and saw Miroku crushed into Sango's embrace. He continued to stare dumbfounded at his empty palm, where his wind tunnel had once been.

Shippo jumped from atop Kirara's back as they landed from the sky.

"Is he dead?" Shippo asked cautiously. Kagome nodded silently at him. A large smile broke out as he hurdled himself at her.

"WE DID IT KAGOME! NARAKU'S DEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! NO MORE HUNTING FOR JEWEL SHARDS!"

Kagome gasped suddenly as she jerked to her feet, dropping Shippo in the process.

'_The jewel'_

Kagome scanned the horizon, searching every inch of the battlefield. Her body stiffened as her feet began moving. She could see the faint glow of the jewel. She ran forward, her body screaming in protest. Her feet pounded on the hard ground as she maneuvered around fallen trees, boulders and other debris. Her heart throbbed within her chest as she neared the black jewel.

Her body jerked to a stop when she saw it. Her body tensed as her eyes burned. She felt the constricting pain in her chest as a sob threatened to tear loose.

'_No' _

Kagome took a step forward before she bent down. Her hand reached out and grasped the jewel firmly in her hand, instantly purifying it. The once black jewel now sparkled a bright white.

Kagome absentmindedly strung the jewel around her neck once more, but her mind was focused elsewhere. Her chocolate gaze lingered on the burn red in front of her. She stood silently and stumbled over to it.

Kneeling onto the hard floor, Kagome grasped the frayed sleeve. A stifled sob tore at her throat as she dragged the all-too-familiar fabric to her chest. She buried her nose into it and inhaled a deep breath.

'_Inuyasha…I'm so sorry' _

Her heart jerked in her chest as she threw her head back and let out a heartbroken wail.

"Kagome!" She heard Sango call out, but she couldn't breathe. She couldn't _breathe_.

"_INUYASHA!_"

Sango ran towards her distressed friend. She heard the pained cry and her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't stop. If anything, she ran faster.

Kagome was hunched over, when Sango got to her. She could hear Miroku and Kirara's footsteps behind her. Kagome shook with sobs as she curled herself into a ball.

Sango knelt down next to her best friend-her sister.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" She placed her arms around the girl, noticing how the girl jerked under her touch.

"He's…he's-"Kagome broke off with another wail, thrusting herself into Sango's arms.

"Sango?" She twisted around to see Miroku standing there with a grim expression. He was holding something in his hands. Sango's eyes traveled down as she bit back her own tears.

"Inuyasha. He's-"She stopped herself, not daring to finish the horrifying thought. Tears burned her eyes as Miroku slowly nodded.

"Gone."


	2. Ch 1 A Broken Promise

Hey. I'm back and so is my story. The prologue was a little vague. Sorry about that.

Reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Rumiko Takahashi is a genius, it is all hers.

**You're Always There** **Chapter One~A Broken Promise**

The morning was awfully quiet. The birds didn't sing, the bugs didn't make their harmonious clatter. There was nothing. It was as if the world would shatter into oblivion if a single sound was made. The silence was suddenly destroyed when thunder clapped and lightning flashed. Rain poured down from the heavens.

It made Sango nervous.

She silently stared at Kaede, while the old priestess was stirring a pot of stew. Both of their expressions were grim.

Miroku let out a heavy sigh as he pulled the flap of the hut open and entered it. Sango's brown gaze jerked to his. She noticed that his robes were soaked with rain. An equally soaked Kirara entered behind him. She let out a soft meow and perched herself next to the blazing fire.

"Did you find them?" Her voice was tense, heavy with worry. Miroku lowered his violet eyes to the ground, clenching his empty fists.

"No, I searched everywhere. I can't find either of them." His voice was low.

Kaede looked up from the pot of the stew.

"Was Kirara able to find their scents?"

Miroku shook his head. "It started to rain once we got back. Their scents vanished."

"Have they gone to the well?" Sango added hopefully.

Miroku's tired eyes were cast downward. Sango's shoulders slumped the tiniest.

"We checked there. Even if Kagome did go back, Shippo couldn't follow her. Besides…" Miroku wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Sango stood up slowly and walked over to him. She pulled him into her arms and rested her head on his wet shoulder. She buried her face into his robes as her eyes began to itch with oncoming tears.

'_Where could they be?'_

***~000~***

_Shippo peaked through the bushes. His emerald eyes squinted suspiciously. The sun was high in the sky, splotched with big, fluffy clouds. A few birds sang softly, as bees zipped past him. _

"_Kagome" He called in a sing-song voice. "Where are you?"_

_He pressed his nose to the ground and took in a deep breath. Sweet vanilla and cherry blossoms still lingered on the ground. '_She must be this way.' _Shippo grinned before scampering silently along the ground. He froze when he heard a muffled giggle._

_Shippo looked around him, scanning the trees for any sign of his surrogate mother. "Kagome?"_

_He heard the giggle again, this time closer. Shippo ran towards it. He saw a flash of green and white in a nearby tree. 'Gotcha'_

_He jumped into its branches, straight into Kagome's lap._

"_SURPRISE! I FOUND YOU!" The miko squealed with delight as her arms circle around the kit. _

"_You did find me, Shippo. Good job. How did you do it, and all by yourself, too?"_

_Shippo's grin widened. "I used my nose, Kagome. I can smell you."_

_Kagome feigned hurt with a small frown. "You can smell me? Do I really stink that bad?" _

_Shippo's eyes widened as he hugged the young miko. Tears blurred his vision._

"_NO! No, I didn't mean that. You don't stink. You smell pretty. I like your smell." He felt Kagome's arms tighten around him. He pulled back to see her brilliant smile._

"_Thank you Shippo. For a minute there I was worried. You know how Inuyasha can be. I didn't want to hurt his nose with my smelly self."_

_Shippo's nose scrunched up. "Inuyasha doesn't think that. He thinks you smell pretty, too."_

_Kagome smiled at him, her deep brown eyes shimmering in the bright sun. Her raven hair blew around the both of them, encasing Shippo in her scent._

"_You really think so Shippo?"_

Shippo blinked back the happy memory. The sky was no longer blue, as it was on that day. The white, puffy clouds weren't in the sky either. Instead, the sky was a dark grey. And thick black clouds hid any traces of sunshine. The rain poured heavily, beating down on the earth. The sky fit his mood. He wasn't happy. He was sad. Kagome had always told him that when the gods were sad, they made the earth cry, too.

Were the gods sad, too? Did they cry because they were hurting, or were they crying because everyone else was sad?

Shippo looked up towards the sky. He honestly couldn't tell if it was day or night. The droplets of rain splattered on his face and stung his eyes. He wanted to go home. He wanted a nice, big fire and a bowl of Kaede's home made stew. He wanted to sit in Kagome's lap and be wrapped in her blanket as he snuggled by her side.

But, he couldn't. He wasn't back at Kaede's hut. There was no fire, stew, or blanket. There was only Kagome, but that didn't help at all. It only made it worse.

It made the pain worse.

"Kag-Kagome?" Shippo called quietly. He looked up into his surrogate mother's face. Even with the rain falling heavily around them, he could see the tears that silently fell. It made his small heart crumble.

She was hurting.

And he didn't like it.

"Kagome?" he tried again. He shook her body softly, trying to snap her out of her stupor.

Silence.

"Mama?" He whispered brokenly. Kagome's eyes flickered with dread as she looked at him. Shippo gasped at the sheer amount of pain in her eyes.

"Shippo." Kagome breathed. She reached out a hand and stroked the top of his head.

"Mama, are you okay?" Shippo tugged at the red cloth in her hands. Her grip tightened as she pulled it closer to her. Her matted hair fell around them as she pulled it to her lips and kissed it.

"Shippo… you know I love you, right?" There was so much sorrow and grief in her voice. Shippo felt more tears sting his eyes.

"I-I know…and I love you too, Mama." Kagome smiled sadly at him before pulling him close and rocking him in her lap.

"Mama?" Kagome glanced down at the kit once more. "Yes, Shippo?"

"Where's Inuyasha? Why is his haori torn...? Why hasn't he come for us yet?"

Kagome stilled as her heart stopped. She felt the same constricting feeling in her throat again. She opened her mouth before closing it. Her chest ached painfully as she kissed Shippo's forehead.

"Shippo-"She stopped and shuddered. She began stroking his hair. It wasn't fair to the kit. How could she tell him? It was bad enough that he had lost his previous parents. If he knew that Inuyasha….? Kagome smiled sadly at him.

"Shippo, you know when someone's gone, we still love them right?"

"Gone?" The kit squeaked. Kagome nodded slightly.

"Yes, but you know that they are a-always there. R-right?" Her voice broke miserably as a fresh batch of tears slid down her cheeks, masked by the rain.

"Well, Shippo. Inuyasha," it hurt to speak his name, "may not be here with us right now. But like your p-parents, he is always with us. Right here." Kagome pointed at Shippo's chest.

Shippo stared at Kagome with pure horror. Inuyasha was gone? No, he couldn't be. He's _Inuyasha_. He can't be gone. He can't die.

"No." Shippo whispered hoarsely. "He can't be gone Kagome. H-He promised to protect us. He can't protect us if he's dead! He can't!" Shippo was screaming now. He twisted his hands in Kagome's shirt as he buried his face in her chest.

His tiny body convulsed with sobs.

"He can't be gone. He can't be gone. He promised."

Kagome took in a shaky breath as she looked up to the thundering sky once more.

"_I promise, Kagome." Inuyasha stated firmly one afternoon. The sun was just beginning to set. _

_Kagome turned around to face him. The orange sky glowed behind him, highlighting his silver hair. His golden eyes sparkled with an eternal flame._

"_What?" She walked towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder. His body jerked beneath her touch. "What do you promise, Inuyasha?"_

"_I promise that I will always protect you Kagome." He reached forward and pulled her into his arms. She squeaked in protest, but he held his grip firm. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks._

"_Inuyasha…"Kagome whispered. She smiled faintly before laying her head on his shoulder. She took in his scent and sighed with content. _

"_I know."_

Kagome sighed as more tears mixed in with the rain.

"I know, Shippo….I know"

***~000~***

Yay! Chapter One is Done!  
Reveiws are love :)


	3. Ch 2 Dreams in the Rain

Hey guys! I'm back. Thank you guys for the reviews. I hope you guys like my story. Now on to Chapter two!

Disclaimer:*sniff*…. I own nothing…. *sobs*

**You're Always There ~Chapter Two~ **

"Sango!"

Sango jerked out of her light slumber when she heard Miroku call for her. She rubbed the bleary sleep out of her eyes and staggered to her feet. Kaede stood as well.

"Perhaps ye should see what Miroku needs." She spoke sternly, a note of urgency lingering there.

Sango ran outside of the hut, grabbing her hiraikotsu as she went. Rain continued to steadily fall from the sky, making it difficult to run in.

"Miroku?" She called out, "Miroku, are you there?"

"Sango."

Sango spun on her heel, facing the forest's edge. She could just barely make out the huddled mass of Miroku's body. Sango hitched up her kimono with one hand and began running towards her friend.

"Get Kaede, Sango. You have to get Kaede."

Sango stopped short, her heart pounding in her ears. Her chest heaved with each breath as fear crept into her heart.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" She couldn't help the slight trembling in her voice.

"Sango-"Miroku flinched when a loud string of coughs erupted around him. Sango let out a gasp at the magnitude of the painful sounds.

"Sango you have to get Kaede NOW!" Miroku turned to look at her.

Sango gasped when she saw the pale being in his arms. Her white skin stood out in the dark night, and Sango could see the tiny orange ball on her stomach. Miroku cradled the two of them as he fought to get to his feet.

"K-Kagome." She looked into Miroku's desperate violet eyes. He saw them flicker with worry and fear. Sango nodded grimly. She dropped her weapon and ran towards the hut.

"Kaede! Kaede, we need you!" Sango burst through the flap of the hut. Kaede looked up from her medical supplies.

"Kaede…its Kagome." The old woman nodded in understanding, her face suddenly grim.

"Bring her in, child."

***~000~***

_He heard nothing._

_He saw nothing._

_He felt…nothing._

_Peace…wasn't he supposed to feel peace?_

"_Inuyasha! Where are you?"_

_A bright light suddenly blinded him. He tried to throw his hands in front of his face, but it felt as if he couldn't move. He couldn't help but cry out in horrible pain._

_When the light died down, he realized that he could see again. He gasped._

"_A butterfly?" _

_He held out a clawed hand, watching as the blue insect fluttered in front of him. Its winged movements captivated him, and he felt drawn to the creature._

"_Inuyasha! Can't catch me!" _

_Inuyasha jerked out of his trance as a flash of green and white zipped by him. Laughter rang around him. _

"_Come on, baka! You're so slow." _

_Inuyasha felt his chest tighten as he watched the young teen run towards the massive tree. _

"_Kagome…" He whispered. A flash of red passed him as well, and Inuyasha finally understood._

"_A memory…"_

"_Keh! You weak and defenseless human. You aren't fast enough to beat me. I let you win."_

_Kagome giggled._

"_Whatever you say."_

_Another bright light blinded him again._

"_WAIT! Kagome! Come back!"_

'_Inuyasha'_

"_Huh?" _

'_Inuyasha'_

"_Who's there?"_

'_What do you want?'_

"_What do I want?" Inuyasha echoed. He couldn't see anyone; he couldn't hear anything, but the voice._

'_What do you want?' It repeated the voice neither male nor female. _

_Kagome flashed in his mind. He saw her smiles, he saw her tears. He heard her laughing, he heard her crying. It hurt. It hurt more than he could comprehend. A burning feeling started behind his eyes._

"_Kagome, I want her to be happy. I want to see her smile, to hear her laugh. I want to know that she'll be okay…even if it's without me."_

_Inuyasha suddenly felt this entire body in pain. It felt as if he was set on fire, his body burning and withering away under unseen flames. He screamed in agony. _

"_No! Stop! It hurts!"_

_Then everything went black_

***~000~***

Thunder clapped in the night. Everyone within the hut shuttered, as the rain roared outside.

Sango moved closer to Miroku, Shippo lying unconscious in her arms.

"Why won't it stop raining?" Miroku encased her in his arms, holding her close.

"I don't know, Sango. I don't know. Kaede? Do you know?" The older woman shook her head mournfully.

"Nay, I know not. All we can do is hope for a better day." Both nodded in agreement.

Sango looked over towards the futon in the corner. Her heart ached painfully in her chest.

"Kagome…."

Kagome lay on the futon. A thin sheet covered her body. Her clothes were drying by the fire. Her skin was a pasty white color. She looked almost as if a ghost; she looked dead. Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took; it was the only indication that her heart was still beating. Her breathing was uneven and it came out in ragged wheezes, making Sango cringe. Kaede sat next to the young teen, wiping the hair out of her face.

Sango looked down at the child in her arms.

"Shippo brought her back." Miroku squeezed Sango in his arms. Sango looked back at him.

"When will they wake up?" her voice broke with heavy emotions.

"I don't know Sango. All we can do is wait."

"But I hate waiting!" Sango cried, tears burning behind her eyes.

She buried her face into Miroku's robes and let out a strangled sob. Miroku held her, his face stricken. More thunder rumbled in the distant. Sango screamed into his robes, only coming out in muffles.

"Why d-did he have to die? Doesn't he know that we need him? That Kagome needs him. How could he be so selfish?"

Miroku looked out the window, without answering.

How could he answer a question like that?


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

*********A note to all of my fellow readers!*******  
**

I am SO SORRY for not posting, guys. School got really bad for me, and I had to take time off to recover.

**BUT!**

I am doing much better and will be writing again soon! YAY!

I am sorry for the wait and hope that my next update will be REALLY soon!

Toodles!

Kan78


	5. Ch 3 Hard Truths

Well, Well, Well….. Look whose back?

YES! ME! I actually decided to show my face again, but this time… I BROUGHT THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. They help… a lot.

I hope you guys like my story….

If you have any ideas for it in the future, or maybe another story….go ahead! I am open for any comments that you guys have.

Again, sorry for keeping you guys waiting

Disclaimer: I own nothing so far…

Anyhoo CHAPTER THREE!

**You're Always There Chapter Three~ Hard Truths**

Shippo sat up quickly, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Kagome?" he called out, but he was alone.

"Kagome!" He screamed out, but no one answered. In fact… nothing was there. _Nothing._

Shippo stood up and looked around. Where were the trees? The forest? Where was the sky?

There was nothing. Everything was white.

Tears welled up in the kit's eyes as he searched desperately for Kagome, for a tree, a rock, grass…anything.

"Where am I?" The kit called out.

Silence.

Shippo bit his lip and sat down. He would not cry. Inuyasha always told him that grown men never showed their tears. He wasn't about to let Inuyasha down by crying like a small pup. He was brave, like Inuyasha. He helped defeat Naraku; he could do anything, even find a way home.

'_Where am I?_' Shippo looked up at the nothingness. White. Everything was that blank color, and to be honest it was sickening. White, white, white, _EVERYWHERE!_

"_Shippo" _A voice called out. Shippo froze. He jerked his head around, searching for the voice.

"Hello?"

"_It will be okay, Shippo. Everything will be fine. We are so proud of you."_

"What? Who….? Who are you? Hello?" panic began to swell in his chest. Tears leaked from his emerald eyes.

"_Don't worry, Shippo. Everything will seem clear soon."_

"_NO! _Don't go! Wait! Who are you?" The plea fell on deaf ears, and Shippo was more confused than ever. Who was the strange voice? It didn't sound like anyone he knew….or at least anyone he could remember. What would seem clear? Why was the strange voice proud of him?

Shippo sniffled and wiped at the tears. He wouldn't cry. He _wouldn't._

Shippo laid down on the nothingness. How could he find his way home? He didn't know which way to go.

A wave of weariness fell over him, and Shippo began to feel his eyelids droop.

The strange voice echoed in his head. _'Don't worry. Everything will seem clear soon. We are so proud of you.'_

What did it mean?

***~000~***

At last, the dreaded rain had finally stopped, leaving the sky a dull grey.

Sango stood at the hut's entrance, looking in at her friends. Kagome lay in the corner, deep in slumber. A few hours before, the distressed girl had awakened screaming for Inuyasha. It took Sango and Kaede three hours for the young girl to be calmed.

Kagome had a terrible cold, probably from the exposure to the rain and cold. Her skin was pale, and her cough's magnitude made everyone cringe.

Shippo was unusually quiet beside Kagome. His face was turned down towards the ground as he stroked Kagome's hair. His body made stiff, rigid movements, and Sango felt truly worried for the child.

Kaede sat, mashing herbs together. She had said to wait and hope for the best.

Maybe Inuyasha was hurt, or missing, not dead. Sango and Miroku both thought of the possibilities, but they both knew that the chances of that were slim, and even impossible. Inuyasha had a nose; he could find his way back. He knew the forest better than any of them, and even if he was hurt, his demonic powers would have healed him within hours.

It's been _days._

Sango hated the idea to just…give up on even _trying_ to find him, but who were they trying to kid?

He was just…_gone. _

Miroku came in from behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked to face him.

"Miroku?" He made a grim gesture towards the door.

"A word?" Sango nodded, and they both exited the tiny hut. Kaede watched them leave. Shippo never moved. Kaede looked over at the child, who was too lost in his trance. She shook her head sadly. _'When will this time of sadness end?'_

Miroku waited until Sango and he were far from the hut, out of Shippo's hearing range, not that the kit would listen, but he couldn't risk it.

"What is it, Miroku?" He sucked in a deep breath and held it there. He slowly released it with a small hissing sound.

"Kirara and I took a look around, you know, for anything out of the ordinary." Said cat-demon leaped onto his shoulder and mewed. Sango nodded, hoping…for anything.

"Well, Kirara didn't sense anything, and I couldn't find the smallest of a demonic aura."

"That's a good thing then, Naraku is definitely gone." Miroku nodded.

"Yes, he is gone, but…" he glanced at her "We didn't find Inuyasha either."

Sango took a deep breath and nodded slowly. It had been a routine. Miroku and Kirara would leave and search for Inuyasha, while she and Kaede stayed to watch Shippo and Kagome. Each search was more futile than the last. Each day that passed, shrunk the chances of him ever returning.

But it still hurt to face the truth.

"But…" Sango looked up, a hopeful sparkle in her eye. Miroku looked down and rubbed the back of his head.

"We found…_something._" Sango felt her brows scrunch up at the top of her head.

"What?" Miroku chuckled dryly, reaching for her hand.

"Well, you will just have to see." Sango was about to protest, but Miroku dragged her deeper into the forest.

***~000~***

The clouds were a deep grey, almost as if the sky was made of clay. The clouds weren't puffy, but instead, flat with no life to them what so ever.

The trees swayed as a chilling wind blew through the land, howling a mournful song. Snow began to fall from the sky, soft petals of ice, dancing and swirling in the wind, just barely catching on the tips of the trees. Animals watched as the snow fell and scurried away to the safety of their dens.

As the snow began to fall, layers and layers fell, blanketing the land.

Eventually, the world was white, a beautiful scene, truly breath taking.

It felt as if nothing could disturb this peace. Nothing could disturb this…_innocence_ that the land had. But it…also felt that as if the land could shatter, like a piece of glass, if the tinniest sound was made.

One tree stood in all its glory. It stood higher than that of the surrounding trees, making them seem tiny in sheer comparison. The tree overlooked the land, with a dreadful scar lingering on its wide trunk. It was a magnificent tree, one that wasn't too far from civilization. But the tree was… peaceful. The air held a sense of calm…peace.

How precious that peace seemed.

How easily it was destroyed.

An odd sound was echoing through the trees, easily dispersed by the wind, but it was there. It was as if footsteps, but…not. The snow was being moved, one could easily hear the sloshing and slugging that the snow made. Heavy pants were gasping for air, making a horrid wheezing. It was dreadfully cold.

Suddenly, a blur flew by the grand tree. It nearly seemed impossible to see, for it was the same color as the beautiful snow- a silvery grey.

The magnificent tree seemed to shudder as the animal flew past, heading deeper into the forest. It was no ordinary animal, and the tree seemed to react to the closeness of the animal…the dog.

It was a majestic creature, for nothing could stop it. It seemed as if it was free, truly free, but there was a sense of desperation in the way the animal moved.

But what could it have been?

The dog was completely alone; maybe a lost pack, a lost mate, a lost soul.

The animal panted as its legs were surrounded by feet of snow. Its eyes blazed a beautiful amber, and its tongue was dangling out of its mouth, just barely missing its sharp fangs.

At last the creature came to a stop at the edge of a steep cliff. It stared out to the white land, its gaze sweeping the snowy white world. It sat on its haunches, thinking of what? One couldn't tell, but a mournful look passed over its gaze.

The world was a beautiful place…

But…

Where did it belong, in a world so vast, so big, and so…_empty?_

* * *

YES! CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY DONE!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I hope that it was long enough, I'll try to make them longer if you guys would like.

This chapter was sort of difficult, because my mind was SO tired

Reviews are welcome, the support is fantastic.

I hope to have the next one up soon!

Tootles!


End file.
